¿Que Es Tener Una Novia?
by alias katsuhimoro
Summary: Horo-Horo siempre se a preguntado ¿Cómo seria tener una novia? ¿Seria tan difícil como se imagina? ¿O tan fácil como lo hace parecer Yoh? HoroXAnna


¿Qué es tener una novia?

"Horo-Horo siempre se a preguntado ¿Cómo seria tener una novia? ¿Seria tan difícil como se imagina? ¿O tan fácil como lo hace parecer Yoh? HoroXAnna"

Barría la calle. Bueno, si a eso se le pudiera llamar "barrer", ya que solo movía la escoba de un lado a otro, paseando la basura de lugar. Estaba mas concentrado en otra cosa, una que tenia enfrente…

-Hoy correrás 30 kilómetros, caminando…

-¡Gracias Annita!

-… y luego los mismos corriendo… y después trotando…

-¡¿Qué?! – el moreno evidencio su horror en su rostro. A penas que comenzaba a creer que su prometida reduciría su entrenamiento…

-Te darías cuenta de lo que digo si dejaras de interrumpirme…

-Si Annita… - ríos de graciosas lagrimas corrían por el apuesto rostro del moreno. Ladeando su cabeza hacia su derecha, provocando una imagen tan tierna como patética.

-y será mejor que te apresures, tienes que terminar a tiempo para preparar la cena…

-Si Anna… - al pobre shaman no le quedo mas remedio que dar media vuelta y comenzar con el entrenamiento del día, si es que no quería ganar otro mas severo al día siguiente.

-… - el peliazul solo vio salir a su amigo de la pensión. Y solo entonces miro el desastre que había provocado con la basura. Pero la realidad es que sus pensamientos daban millones de vueltas, tan lejos de su labor…

Anna era la prometida de Yoh por un compromiso arreglado, y al parecer ninguno de los dos tenía problemas con ello. Ella era la que tomaba las decisiones, él quien ejecutaba las ordenes… más que una pareja de novios, parecían un coronel estricto y su teniente obediente.

Suspiro y solo entonces paso por su mente el trabajo entre sus manos, y el castigo que le impondría la itako si no lo cumplía en tiempo y forma. Yoh no parecía molesto con la relación que llevaba con la rubia, de hecho, en cada uno de sus lagrimeos miserables, parecía haber algo de felicidad y satisfacción escondida… demonios, nunca llegaría a ningún lado con esos pensamientos.

Dejo a su cuerpo terminar con la misión encomendada y desconecto su cerebro.

La relajación duro el mismo tiempo en que termino de recoger la basura, el tiempo en que se giro… y cuando vio ese par de gemas negras mirándolo con intensidad. Sentada en el piso de la entrada, se encontraba la chica, mirándolo con su barbilla apoyada en su delicada mano derecha.

-Jamás terminaras si continuas moviendo la basura de un lado a otro… - su tono era el mismo helado de siempre, ni molesta, ni feliz, ni confusa, solo, helado.

-No puedo concentrarme… - se sorprendió a si mismo respondiendo en un tono bastante pausado y serio. Casi podía jurar que había escuchado su voz más ronca de lo que era comúnmente.

-Ya veo… - la chica se levanto de donde había estado sentada y solo entonces el ojiazul pudo notar que la chica llevaba en su delicado hombro su bolsa. Se preparaba para salir.

-… - no pudo decir nada. Generalmente no decía nada cuando hablaba con ella por temor a salir herido, pero por alguna extraña razón, esa vez sintió las palabras pegadas a su garganta.

-Voy a salir…

El ainu no dijo nada. Aquella situación era extraña. Ella dándole información sobre lo que iba a hacer, y él escuchándola… eso si era extraño.

-… - la rubia soltó un suspiro desganado y dirigió una mirada firme y _divertida_ hacia el peliazul – jamás podrás conseguirte una novia si no puedes articular palabras delante de una mujer…

Si la situación se le parecía extraña, ahora era una verdadera paradoja. Su casera, poniendo el dedo en la llaga… a veces le parecía que podía leer su mente.

-Seria una vergüenza que Yoh tuviera un acompañante tan patético como tu…

Aquellas palabras, por alguna razón, no lo ofendieron… como se supone deberían…

-Así que hoy – la rubia camino hacia la salida, deteniéndose justo a su lado. Con la frente muy en alto, pero los ojos cerrados – me acompañaras, para que aprendas como estar con una chica…

-_¿Estar con una chica?... ¡¿Estar con una chica?! ¡Yo no necesito aprender…!_

-¿vas a venir? ¿O te quedaras con esa cara toda la tarde?

Horo-Horo frunció el ceño. Entre las líneas de la sacerdotisa se podía leer perfectamente la palabra 'estúpido' y pese a toda lógica. Se encamino hacia ella a paso rápido y tembloroso.

-… regla numero uno, nunca hagas esperar a la chica…

.-.-.

Se aguantaba sus gruñidos y quejas. ¿Qué mas podía hacer? Había firmado una sentencia de muerte con el diablo en persona, ya no había marcha atrás.

-Tercera regla, siempre debes comprarle lo que te pida…

Y sin más palabras, la rubia se dirigió hacia un puestecillo lleno de chucherías y comenzó a curiosear. Claro que esa expresión jamás paso por su bonito rostro.

El ainu pensó en detenerla, en decirle que no podía comprarle nada de lo que pidiera, porque no contaba con el suficiente dinero. Pero no lo hizo. No pudo. Porque vio como un leve destello de luz aparecía en los ojos negros de la itako, como su rostro era maravillosamente alumbrado por el reflejo de luz de aquel pequeño adorno para llaves color plateado.

-Lo quiero…

Pudo haberse negado, pudo haber dicho 'no' y largarse del lugar dejándola sola… pero lo que hizo fue que saco el dinero suficiente y pago el extraño objeto.

-Dámelo… - por primera vez en toda la _lección_, ella fue la que lo miro sin comprender – regla numero dos, siempre carga…

-…las cosas de tu compañera… ten… - le entrego el diminuto adorno y sonrió levemente, para luego regresar a su mirada fría, pero tardando el tiempo suficiente para que Horo-Horo admirara lo hermoso del rostro de su compañera con esa tierna sonrisa en su rostro – gracias…

El ojiazul no dijo nada. Solamente hecho la chuchería al bolso que cargaba y siguió a la rubia, que ya lo había dejado un poco atrás.

.-.-.

-¡Vamos amo Yoh! ¡Usted puede lograrlo! – el espíritu azulado trataba de infundirle ánimos a su shaman y amigo, logrando una sonrisa cansada por parte de este

-¡Amidamaru, con todo lo que llevo corriendo, ya podría haberme ido muy lejos del entrenamiento de Anna!

El espíritu sonrió. No importaba que tan débil se encontrara, siempre haría algún comentario gracioso para lograr aparecer una sonrisa en su moreno rostro, y en quienes lo acompañaban.

Siguió volando pero se detuvo en seco cuando se dio cuenta que el castaño ya no corría a su lado, sino que miraba atentamente el mercado de la ciudad.

-¿Amo Yoh? – el espíritu regreso hacia su amigo. Pero solo lo encontró con la mirada fija en el mercado, llena de confusión.

-¿Qué crees que podamos hacer para cenar esta noche, amigo? – Yoh siguió corriendo, siendo seguido por su confundido espíritu –_es imposible que Anna este comprando algo para la cena_ – sonrió ante su pensamiento y acelero el paso. Él se encargaría de prepararle algo delicioso a SU prometida.

.-.-.

El sol ya se ocultaba a sus espaldas, y él apenas si lo había notado. A pesar de haber conversado relativamente muy poco, se había sentido muy a gusto. Con un sentimiento parecido a cuando estaba en su hogar, pero había algo diferente en este…

-Ya terminaste tu lección…

La voz de la rubia lo saco de su estado de letargo… casi olvidaba que se trataba de una lección…

-Ultima regla… - el peliazul la miro con curiosidad, aunque se guardo todas sus preguntas, sabia que a ella no le gustaba ser interrumpida – si cumpliste todas las anteriores… mereces un reconocimiento… o un regalo…

Apenas tuvo tiempo de comprender lo que sucedió de pronto a su alrededor. La rubia había desaparecido la distancia entre ellos con dos grandes pasos, se había puesto de puntillas frente a él… y lo había besado.

Un contacto tan único… tan especial… tan efímero… como empezó, termino… en un parpadeo ella ya estaba de espaldas a él y se encaminaba hacia la pensión. A paso decidido y seguro.

El se quedo todavía atrás… un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Todo había pasado tan rápido y tan mágico que parecía que nunca había sucedido nada.

Decidió no quedarse a pensar. No puedes pensar cuando tu corazón siente magia en todo su alrededor. Tampoco puedes encontrarle una razón al sentimiento. Porque no la hay.

Entro a la pensión y fue saludado por un alegre Yoh, exhausto, pero feliz.

Entonces el ainu comprendió la felicidad del shaman. La simple presencia de la hermosa rubia, su sencillo trato, su manera de ser, tan directa, era lo que hacían del castaño un hombre feliz.

Y entonces el ojiazul lo envidio… y después se dio cuenta que había utilizado la palabra _hermosa_ para calificar a la chica.

Sin duda era un día extraño.

Fin

Hi! nn Lo prometido es deuda, asi que, aqui esta, el fic que tanto les prometi a Lucia y a Shadow, chicas, espero que este fic compence el tiempo de espera que les hice tomar uu (aunque me parece que no XP) no lo sé, como que le falto algo a mi fic, aunque no puedo estar muy segura de que pueda ser =S

No me meti mucho en los sentimientos de Anna (si es que acaso lo hice XP) porque no habria cosa para explicar su conducta, asi que lo dejo a imaginacion de ustedes nnU

En fin, mis saludos a Lucia y a Shadow! chicas, son una gran fuente de inspiracion! ^^!! (y no Diakyo, no te pongas celosa uu tu tambien eres mi musa inspiradora XP) espero sus comentarios si les agrado la historia, y si no... pues una critica destructiva nunca esta de mas X)

Sayo!


End file.
